


What if

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, platinum pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Niou and Yagyuu's last moments before their turn at the trophy.





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-11-13 02:58pm to 03:07pm

"What if we don't win?"

Yagyuu looked at his doubles partner with a hint of surprise. 

Niou had never wavered before.

Pushing his glasses back up to cover the small pause, he waited for him to continue.

"What then, Hiroshi?"

The trickster's voice had become soft towards the end and Yagyuu double-checked his friend's expression before trying to find the right words.

"Then life will continue without that trophy."

"But…"

Deciding that this conversation was definitely not for anyone else to overhear, Yagyuu grabbed Niou by the wrist and pulled him under one of the greater archways.

Making sure no one was near the gentleman brought their lips together for a soft kiss.

"Yukimura does not need a trophy to find the courage to live. If he did the surgery wouldn't have been today. He's the strongest of us all and he will pull through. And now we are going out there and win."

Niou still looked a bit skeptical but then picked up his usual persona.

"Didn't you just say life will continue without that trophy?"

Yagyuu smiled.

"Yes. But we both didn't go through hell and back with our very own emperor for not even taking a chance at that damn thing, right?"

Niou laughed.


End file.
